


No problem

by trashfortwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortwice/pseuds/trashfortwice
Summary: Mina becomes Sana's resident tech support from the Apple Store because she doesn't know how to use her new iPhone.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 260





	No problem

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since that time Sana finally changed her phone lol. I actually got the idea from someone else's prompt on Twitter and I'm sorry I can't find it anymore. But here it is! I hope OP doesn't mind. Also, hi! I'm back sort of. It's been a while. Please be nice! Haha! I hope you enjoy reading!

Tick tock tick tock.

Okay, there were no actual ticking and tocking sounds since it was a digital wall clock. Mina couldn't help but make up the sounds in her head. It was a slow day at the Apple Store. Thank goodness. She kept her notes below the counter top so she could study for her statistics exam later. She'd be off by three in the afternoon, assuming Momo could get here in time to take over. But Momo rarely ever made it by three in the afternoon. She sighed.

By now, it was thirty minutes before three. It didn't seem like any more customers were going to bother her at this point. Most people went in, fiddled with the devices and left without so much as an inquiry. Just as Mina preferred.

"Excuse me," a soft voice interrupted Mina's studying, prompting her to quickly sweep the notes to the side as if she wasn’t just avoiding her actual “work”. She looked up at the customer with a polite smile. She was a girl with bright, somehow perfectly tousled blonde hair and an even brighter smile. She was around Mina’s age, maybe, but she looked more mature. It could be the way she carried herself or the way she dressed, looking very neat and professional with a buttoned down cream top and a nude blazer to match. As opposed to Mina’s polo shirt and jeans work uniform or her usual oversized hoodie or sweater with matching Chuck Taylor sneakers

The customer suppressed her giggle at Mina's nervous gesture, "Sorry to be a bother, but I'd like to buy a new phone."

Mina nodded, "It's no problem at all," she walked over to the display units and gestured for the customer to look over the models, "Are you looking for something in particular?"

Now, Mina was an Apple girl. Always had been and always will be. All her major electronics were of the brand: desktop, laptop, mobile phone and all other accessories that go with them. There weren't many iPhones to choose from, which was a good thing she supposed. iPhones were easy to use and they handled well in whatever situation. She’d fight anyone who would say otherwise. Not that other brands using the Android OS were any less capable, but the iPhone was the whole package of functionality and durability. She could go on and on about the good points but there were only two problems with them: (1) the storage capacity -- she would like to not be asked to make room for more storage before snapping a photo; and (2) the battery -- lugging around a power bank (or two) all day was a bit of a nuisance, especially when going on a trip. But Mina had been using her iPhone 6 for quite some time and it was starting to lag. She couldn’t play her games properly! She’d thought of buying a newer model but her iPhone 6, which sufficed, to say the least, performed all the necessary functions. She wasn't about to burn her next paycheck (and a sum of her savings) on a new phone. She had more sense than that.

The customer pondered, staring at the few models in front of her. Only the iPhone 8 and up were on display. Older generation iPhones were no longer made and sold in official stores. Even the iPhone 8 was about to lose its spot on the shelf.

"I don't really know. I still kind of like my old phone," she said as she pulled out her rather mutilated iPhone 7. Cracked screen, chipped off corners and a glitchy display. Oh, the horror. Mina twitched.

"I'm sorry, but we don't sell those units anymore."

"Oh, I know. I mean I just really like my old phone because everything is in it already. Photos, apps, notes. Everything. I don't want to have to transition to a new phone," she said while pouting cutely and looking at Mina pleadingly. Mina subconsciously pouted along with her. 

"Ah, well, I understand. It can be hard to move on," Mina said. 

She chuckled and asked, "Who hurt you?"

It didn't quite register in Mina's head what she meant until she repeated her own words to herself. She smiled and showed her her old, beat up (though not as damaged) iPhone, "I guess I have the same problem."

"At least yours isn't hanging on by a thread, clutching on to dear life," she said dramatically as she caressed her phone in her hands. She then turned to Mina, who was trying to hide her amused expression, "Well, actually, I already have a new phone but I think there’s something wrong with it."

"I can have a look at it if you want," Mina suggested, “I mean, if it’s practically new, we can have it replaced if you still have the receipt.”

She did a light little hop and clapped her hands, "Oh, that would be great!"

Okay, so maybe she was the cutest customer Mina ever had the pleasure of entertaining.

"Mina, right?" she asked as she took the new phone from her bag.

Mina almost forgot she was wearing her name tag. She always got caught off guard when customers said her name. Introductions were usual protocol but Mina would really rather not be remembered by customers.

"Sana," she said with the brightest smile. She found it a bit strange. Customers didn't usually go around dropping their names. She handed her her phone, which was still in its box.

The phone didn't seem damaged at all. It worked fine in all aspects of what this particular phone could do. Mina didn’t need to take it apart to tinker with the hardware, much to her relief.

"I ran a few tests but I don't see anything wrong with it, Sana."

"Really?" Sana asked, the tone of her voice higher than normal. "I couldn't figure out how to transfer my photos and apps to the new phone. There was some error message that kept popping up."

_ Oh... Do I get paid for this? _

"Okay. I could help you with that. I can walk you through it if you want in case you encounter this problem again," Mina suggested.

"That'd be great," Sana smiled and scooted closer to Mina with their shoulders pressed together. Sure, Sana probably did that so she could see Mina work her magic. But it was enough to make Mina forget to breathe for a few seconds.

After a few minutes of pressing on-screen buttons and scrolling through a bunch of files on both phones, Sana inching closer to Mina's face to presumably get a closer look at the screens or listen to her instructions because her voice was quite small, and Mina panicking just a wee bit too much every time she felt Sana's breath against her skin or every time a strand of her golden blonde hair brushed her cheek whenever she leaned in, the deed was done. Well, at least the deed was in the process of completion. The apps were downloading and the files were transferring. It would only take a little bit longer.

Momo arrived, waving at Mina, who let out a sigh of relief that she could finally leave work but there was a tug on her chest, telling her to stay for a while to help Sana. But she had more sense than that (school was important).

"Sana, I'm really sorry, but I need to get to class. Momo can help you out with the transfer and everything," Mina said quickly, "I'm here most days at this time so you can come back if there are any issues."

She wasn't really sure why she was being so reassuring. It wasn't normal to treat customers this nicely. Well, she should be treating them as such and she did. But she really meant it this time (unlike other times where kindness was out of duty). Sana must have felt her sincerity because she smiled and nodded, thanking Mina for all her help.

Just like that, Mina was off to class, leaving the seemingly technologically illiterate Sana in Momo's care. 

***

Tick tock tick tock.

The paper was due in two weeks but Mina thought it would be better to start as early as now. She wasn't going to be a procrastinator. Since Dahyun would be taking next week off, she and Momo would have to take two extra shifts each so, yes, working on her paper now made the most sense. Who cared that she was preparing her report during her working hours?

The glass doors opened and Mina greeted, not sparing a glance, "Hi, welcome to--"

“Hi, Mina!” Sana greeted cheerfully. Mina looked up to meet her eyes

"Hi Sana," Mina said perhaps too happily, closing her laptop and pushing it to the side.

“Looks like I'm here to bother you again," she giggled. It was cute. She thought she wouldn't ever hear her whimsical giggles again after she left for class the other day. But there it was. There she was, being all cute and technologically challenged.

Sana went through her dilemmas. Firstly, she couldn't get Kakao Maps to work properly. Solution: allow Kakao Maps to have access to the phone's GPS location. Secondly, she needed a Japanese keyboard because she had to massage her mom. Solution: install the Japanese keyboard from the phone's settings. Side note: Mina thought that it would be an interesting conversation starter since it seemed they were both from Japan. Side side note: why would Mina need to start a conversation with Sana anyway? Lastly, Sana didn't know how to take screenshots. Solution: Mina set up the floating dock so she could quickly access certain actions on the phone. Mina thought putting up the floating dock would cause even more issues. Not that Mina wanted Sana to face more phone "issues" and have her come running back to the store for help. Maybe just a little.

"They don't pay you enough to help me through my problems," Sana joked, "Thank you."

Mina shook her head, "It's no problem at all."

The odd thing was that it wasn't. While, yes, helping people out with their phones or computers was and always will be a true test of patience, and, no, Sana was no exception, Mina enjoyed Sana's company. Not like they talked about anything other than her phone problems, though Sana would sneak in a personal question every now and then like how her day was or if she was busy with school. But Sana's cheeriness was kind of uplifting and certainly a pleasant change to her mundane day. She wouldn't hope for Sana to have more problems with her phone but she really wouldn't mind if Sana came by another day, maybe complaining about how her dog, if any, chewed up her phone charger.

The automatic doors slid open as Sana was about to exit the store. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and at Mina, who tried hard not to look like she was staring too much. With a smile, Sana left. And that, yet again, would probably be the last time Mina would see Sana.

Mina grunted and “lightly” slammed her forehead against the counter. It really shouldn’t be this hard to talk to a pretty girl, should it?.

***

Tick tock tick tock.

Yet again another problematic customer walked through the doors and took up Mina's time. She wondered if Momo or Dahyun faced the same kind of customers or if it was peak hours during her shift. If there was any customer she would gladly help, it was Sana. But she hadn't returned to the store since her second visit over a week ago. Mina safely assumed that she was doing well without her technical support, which was fine, she supposed. They should be strong independent women after all.

"Okay, so this is how you turn the volume up or down, depending on your preference, ma'am," Mina said, showing the elderly woman the buttons on the side.

"Thank you, dear!" she said rather loudly, "I can't wait to have one of those face-to-face calls with my grandson."

While Mina never thought her job was meaningful in any sense of the word, other than giving her a reasonable pay, this was certainly a rare moment that was worth filing in her mind. The woman left the store with the biggest smile on her face and Mina promised to herself to warm up more to customers in need of her not so expert expertise. She returned to the counter to resume her studies when she heard another customer enter, clearing their throat. Mina was still feeling the high from her sense of self-fulfillment so she smiled as she turned around. 

"Hi," Sana said, almost shyly, clutching on to the strap of her laptop bag that flung across her torso, "So, I was wondering…"

"If I could help you with something?" Mina pointed at her laptop, smirking just a little bit.

"I'm sorry for coming to you for every little thing," Sana pouted as she looked at the floor. Mina swore she was just trying to act cute to gain favors. She didn’t mind.

"It’s fine, really," Mina said as she gestured for Sana to go to the counter to set up her laptop.

"You mentioned you had to get to class when I first came to the store. Are you an IT major or something?" Sana guessed. Mina supposed it was the safest assumption to make since, to Sana, she was a master of computer mechanics and all things related to technology.

"Business management, actually," Mina said.

"Never would have guessed," Sana laughed, slightly embarrassed from her attempts to read Mina, "You seem to know your away around technology is all."

They both quietly waited for the laptop to start up. It was a bit awkward, as if either of them wanted to say something more. Or it was just Mina. She just couldn't find the courage to say anything or ask anything personal about Sana. It was agonizing the way she was just fiddling with her fingers rather than actually making her mouth move to formulate questions or make actual conversation. 

"I think we actually go to the same university," Sana said abruptly, catching Mina off guard, "I might have seen you around campus."

_ Me? You might have seen me? You noticed me in the large expanse of land the university takes up and among the sea of stressed out students, you saw me? _

Mina might have blushed. Might have. 

"I guess it makes sense now. I did see you in the Business Administration building," Sana continued, looking up at the ceiling, trying to recall the events, thumb under her chin, "I was meeting a friend there and, yeah, I'm pretty sure it was you. I wanted to say hi but you seemed to be very busy studying. You were walking to your class I guess. But you were reading your notes on the way. You were really pretty with your hair down,“ she shot Mina a knowing smile, “And you were so cute wearing this white oversized hoodie with a little red heart etched on it. That was you, right?"

Mina was sure now that she was blushing. Mina was sure now that she could never make eye contact with Sana again because she remembered that day and on said day she was not feeling particularly pretty or cute or well dressed or kept, her hair was a mess and she was about to take an exam she had studied all night for and --

"Ah, the laptop is ready now," Sana interrupted Mina's overthinking. Mina kept her eyes on the laptop, not really responding to her.

"Are you okay?" Sana asked worriedly as she touched Mina's shoulder.

That was enough to bring her back to her senses. She nodded fervently, "Yeah, sorry for spacing out."

"So that was you, right? With the white hoodie?" Sana asked.

"Yeah," Mina smiled, still avoiding Sana’s gaze, “Sorry, I didn’t notice you.” She paused for a moment, wanting, nay, desperately yearning to say something, anything, "So, how can I help you with your laptop?"

"Right," Sana clasped her hands together and began explaining her problem, which wasn't really a problem. But, as per usual, Mina gladly helped, quickly displacing her thoughts about her mess of a hair and the unwashed hoodie she wore when Sana saw her in school. 

***

So the days went on and so did Sana's visits to the store. Sana may have visited three or four more times to ask about her Google drive and screen display and trackpad issues. There was nothing wrong with any of those things and Mina had to tirelessly explain how things worked in the simplest of terms. Sana always looked at her very intently and smiled earnestly while she explained, which didn’t help Mina’s case. Honestly, Mina couldn't believe someone her age was so oblivious to the wonders of technology. But she wasn't annoyed. Nope. She really liked that Sana stopped by every so often, sometimes bringing her a cup of coffee or a pastry snack. She supposed it was some form of bribery and hoped it would not affect her employment. She never bothered to read through all the terms and conditions of the employee manual. Surely accepting such immaterial gifts was irrelevant. She hoped.

While the treats and coffee were much appreciated, what Mina looked forward to the most whenever Sana came by the store was her company. Just Sana being around put a smile on Mina’s face. She wondered how a complete stranger who randomly dropped by to ask for her help could become this source of momentary bliss for her.

Although it might be a rather delusional idea, Mina suspected Sana might be interested in her as well. That perhaps all of this was an act, a ploy, to get to spend time with Mina and get to know her. Mina shook her head at the thought. Sana seemed like a very forward person. She wouldn’t play games with Mina. Silly Mina. Maybe Sana really was just challenged by technological advancements.

Mina doodled in her notebook as she finally finished with all of her schoolwork. For once, she had a free afternoon to actually “work”. She wondered if today was the day -- the day that she would finally, nonchalantly ask Sana if she would like to hang out. Not on a date if Sana wasn’t into that. Whatever Sana wanted to call it. Mina would be totally cool with it. Yep, Mina would be down for anything.

Perhaps it was already played out in her head already how she’d ask.

“Hi, Sana!” Mina would greet her with the widest gummy smile as Sana would enter the store. 

She’d seem surprised at Mina’s sudden enthusiasm and comment on that, “You’re chipper today.”

So maybe Sana wouldn’t use the word “chipper” but this was all in Mina’s head anyway.

“I’m just glad to see you,” Mina would remark coolly. She’d help Sana with her phone or laptop or desktop or whatever problems she’d bring. When she’d finally be done, Mina would lean her elbow against the counter, stare Sana down until she’d notice at which point Mina would give her a flirtatious smirk (Yes, Mina thought of it already). She’d recite her well-prepared speech about how much she had enjoyed Sana’s company these past few weeks and would like to see her outside of her working hours.

Should Sana politely decline her or otherwise laugh at her face, Mina would jump over the counter and run to the street and maybe hail a cab to the airport and maybe get the first flight to Japan and never return.

Solid plan she’d say.

"Mina?" Sana's familiar voice chimed and Mina looked up abruptly, not expecting her to arrive and certainly not while she’s daydreaming about her escape plan..

"Hi, Sana," she greeted as she pushed her notebook aside, "How can I help you today?"

"Yeah, can I borrow your phone this time?" Sana said as if it was something so normal.

This was unlike her usual requests but Mina willingly obliged, even unlocking it before handing it to her.

Sana smirked, tapping away, while speaking, "You know, Mina, you're really smart and you have a way with teaching dummies like me how to work around these small devices. But I'm not as dumb as you may think --"

"I don't think you're --"

"Shh!" Sana placed her index finger on Mina's lips, earning a soft blush from her resident technical support, "Let me finish. I'm not as dumb as you may think, which you don't apparently. And you're not as smart you may seem."

Mina raised her eyebrow at that. Excuse her, she was plenty smart. 

"Well, maybe smart isn't the right word. But you're pretty dense about these things," Sana continued to scroll through her phone, giving her a playful smile, "You're free tonight. I'll see you after your class."

"Hmm?" Mina asked. What the hell was happening?

Sana slipped the phone into Mina's hand. She held onto her hand while doing so, "Mina, I'm obviously not this stupid. I know about Airdrop and how to share videos on Twitter. I'm obviously crushing on you and you’re obviously crushing on me too, judging by how red your cheeks are right now. And you are obviously too shy to ask me out no matter how many opportunities I present to you. Frankly, I've been meaning to ask you out since the second time I came here but I was just having so much fun teasing you. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time at work but you are just so cute when you dumb yourself down for me, you don't have to do though."

"I --"

"I'll give you time to process all of this. I saved my number on your phone and sent myself a text so I have your number too. I hope you don't mind. I'll wait by the lobby of the Business Administration building after your class, okay?"

Mina nodded.

"I didn't read you wrong, did I?"

Mina shook her head.

Sana gave her this sweet smile, sweeter than what Mina was used to, "Good. So I'll see you later then?"

Mina nodded.

Sana giggled and made her way out the door, spinning around on her heel before it opened to blow Mina a kiss and shoot her a wink. Mina looked on at the path Sana took, at the door she exited. She was dumbfounded. But if she were to be honest, she was sure glad this happened.

So Sana left the store with only one single problem that had been bugging her for weeks fixed -- how to get Mina to agree to go on a date with her. It didn’t take much, really.

  
  



End file.
